<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride of a Different Kind by themaybedoctor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796042">Pride of a Different Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaybedoctor/pseuds/themaybedoctor'>themaybedoctor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), It'll be fun i promise, Pride, but we're gonna really fuck up the homophobe's day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaybedoctor/pseuds/themaybedoctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awfully hard to tell sometimes when people really are good, or just pretending. Despite living among humans for over six thousand years now, Aziraphale still gets it wrong from time to time. It gets a bit frustrating sometimes. But luckily for her, she's got Crowley. And Crowley, bless her, almost always knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride of a Different Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello errybody!</p>
<p>This is my first published work in the GO fandom! I hope you like it. These two characters inspire me so damn much *wipes eyes* </p>
<p>Happy Pride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stood at the till, idly flipping a pen between her fingers. She was feeling generous today—she’d opened the bookshop during normal business hours, and allowed a few people to notice and wander in and out. She supposed that she might even allow somebody to purchase something, as long as it wasn’t a book she was particularly fond of. If she had regrets later, she could always compel the buyer to return it. </p>
<p>She fumbled with the pen and dropped it. It clattered to the floor. Aziraphale bent down to pick it up. Her bosom swung forward, and she almost fell over. </p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale caught herself, grabbed her pen, and straightened up, pursing her lips. She had only switched to a female-presenting corporation a week ago, and it took some getting used to. Her center of gravity was different from her male-presenting corporation, and these things on her chest were constantly getting in the way. There were other things she liked about it, though. She had decided that she liked softness, and her feminine body carried it so well. Crowley liked it, too. She was constantly draping herself over Aziraphale while she was trying to eat or read or shelve books. </p>
<p>It had been Crowley’s idea in the first place for Aziraphale to, as she put it, “have some fun” with her corporation. Aziraphale had never seriously entertained the idea before the ApocaNope. It seemed Not Quite Right to mess around with her Heaven-given corporation, so she’d stuck with a fairly similar presentation to the one they’d given her upon first being placed on Earth unless an assignment called for it. </p>
<p>Naturally, Crowley had no such compunctions and had changed her/his/their presentation every other day at times. Crowley had tried before to get Aziraphale to switch it up, and though she’d been tempted sometimes, Aziraphale had always been nervous of being called out for frivolousness. But Heaven’s opinion no longer mattered. Aziraphale was…free.</p>
<p>She gazed off into space, smiling. What had she ever done without Crowley? </p>
<p>“Hello? Excuse me? I’d like to buy this, please.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale snapped back to reality. In front of her stood a middle-aged woman, white, with carefully styled hair and a touch too much makeup. She was holding up a book, presumably for Aziraphale to scan. </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes zeroed in on the book. It was a Bible, the King James version. Not one of Aziraphale’s beloved misprints, of course; those were all squirreled safely away in the back of the shop where no errant customer could get their grubby little hands on them. Aziraphale squinted at it. It was just a reprint from the nineteenth century. It looked old and impressive, but there were scads of them out there, in better condition than this one. This one had some abrasions on the cover and slightly cracked binding. Aziraphale considered briefly, then decided to allow the sale. </p>
<p>“I do apologize,” she said, smiling. “I was off in my head. I’ll ring that right up.” </p>
<p>She took the book and made up a price in her head on the spot. The shop had neither a scanner nor price tags; Aziraphale simply charged whatever sounded right at the time. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” the woman said, flashing her a wide smile. “I’ve been looking for one of these for a long time. I’ve got a bit of a collection.” She plopped a voluminous designer purse on the counter and began to dig for her wallet. </p>
<p>“Do you take MasterCard?”</p>
<p>“Oh, how nice. Um, I’m afraid not,” Aziraphale said. “I don’t take any cards at all, actually. I hope that won’t be an issue.” She could have easily miracled one up a long time ago, but that would have made buying books too easy. Sometimes customers were rather dogged and would make for the ATM around the corner, which Aziraphale had been forced to break a few times to stop a few particularly tenacious would-be buyers. </p>
<p>The woman heaved a put-upon sigh and pulled an equally enormous designer wallet out of her purse. “Well, let’s see if I’ve got enough cash on me…” </p>
<p>She plunked a tangle of keys and keychains on the counter next to her purse as she counted the bills in her wallet. Aziraphale glanced at it, and recognized one of the keychains. It was a small metal rainbow. </p>
<p>“Oh! Did you get that at Pride last year?” she said, pointing at the keychain. </p>
<p>The woman looked sharply at her, then followed where she was pointing. “Oh, that. My son gave it to me. I think that’s where he got it.” </p>
<p>“How lovely,” Aziraphale said, smiling. “And now you carry it with you everywhere you go.” </p>
<p>The woman gave her a smile back, but it was strained. “Mmm. Yes.” She went back to counting her bills. Aziraphale realized vaguely that the price she’d quoted might have been a little high. </p>
<p>From the back of the shop, Aziraphale heard a slithering noise, then a thud. Crowley was awake, then. She liked to curl up in the sun in the afternoons and sleep on the sofa in the back room. The thud was followed by a shifting, stretching noise. This, in turn, was followed by the sound of a violent yawn. Aziraphale giggled. </p>
<p>“And there you are!” the woman said, pulling out a wad of cash with a flourish and handing it to Aziraphale. She pulled out a smartphone—the biggest one Aziraphale had ever seen—and began to play on it as she waited. </p>
<p>Aziraphale counted the cash. It was exactly the correct amount. That was another tactic of hers, to tell patrons that she didn’t have the right bills to give them their change. This woman had her number. </p>
<p>She opened the ancient till and put the money away, then pulled out a carbon-copy pad and began to carefully hand-write a receipt. The woman looked briefly up from her phone and laughed incredulously. “Goodness. You must get tired of doing that all day.” </p>
<p>As if she ever sold more than one book a month. Aziraphale concealed her smile. “Not at all.” </p>
<p>As she wrote, she heard footsteps come tramping towards her from the back, then stop. She glanced back. Crowley was standing at the entrance to the back room, looking adorably mussed. Her cropped red hair stood up, ruffled, on one side and lay flat on the other, and her slinky black shirt and trousers were rumpled. She grinned at Aziraphale, her golden eyes dilating slightly when their gazes locked. </p>
<p>Aziraphale tapped the bridge of her nose, and Crowley looked past her, noticing the customer for the first time. She rolled her eyes, but pulled her glasses out of a too-small pocket and put them on before the woman could look up from her phone again. </p>
<p>Aziraphale finished writing and tucked the receipt inside the book. She held it out to the woman. “And there you go!” She looked at the keychain again, a warm glow rising in her chest. “You know, I have to say it makes me so happy to see you supporting your son like that. I’m sure he must be so happy that you carry his little token of pride with you.” </p>
<p>The woman took the book, then snatched up her keys and stuffed them in her purse. She flashed Aziraphale another toothy smile. “Oh, of course. I do my best to be a good Christian mother, you know.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale beamed back. “How lovely.” </p>
<p>Crowley snorted behind her back. Aziraphale resisted the urge to shoot her a look. Just because she wasn’t still working for Heaven didn’t mean she couldn’t take joy in the good things of the world. </p>
<p>Just as the woman finished packing all her things back into her giant purse, Crowley stepped up next to Aziraphale and wrapped herself around Aziraphale’s neck, resting her head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. She liked that position in both forms, human or snake. Aziraphale pecked her on the face and wrapped her arm around Crowley’s compact waist. </p>
<p>“Have a good nap, darling?” </p>
<p>“A decade, that’s a good nap,” Crowley mumbled in Aziraphale’s ear. “If you’d just let me…” </p>
<p>“Ah, but I’d miss you so very much,” Aziraphale said. She rubbed a thumb along Crowley’s waist. </p>
<p>“Hmph.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale squeezed Crowley, making her hum, and looked back up at her customer. She opened her mouth to wish her a good day, but before the words could escape she noticed that the woman was staring at them with an odd look on her face. Aziraphale knew that look. It was the look of someone re-evaluating their opinion on something. Before she could say anything, though, the woman pasted her smile back on and waved. </p>
<p>“Thank you ever so much! You ladies have a nice day.” </p>
<p>“You too,” Aziraphale said absently. She watched the woman walk towards the door, feeling somewhat discomfited and not quite knowing why. </p>
<p>Crowley was watching, too; Aziraphale could feel it. Her arms tensed around Aziraphale’s neck and her breath came a little faster. Aziraphale reached up with her other arm and stroked Crowley’s hand where it rested on her chest. </p>
<p>The woman reached the door. She shifted her bag onto her shoulder, reached for the doorknob, and—</p>
<p>“Stop.” </p>
<p>The woman froze. Literally. </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked askance at Crowley. “What are you—” </p>
<p>Crowley turned her face so she could speak into Aziraphale’s ear. “Just trussst me, angel,” she hissed softly. </p>
<p>Aziraphale relaxed a little. “All right, dear.” </p>
<p>Crowley unwound herself from Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale held her breath as she stalked slowly towards where the woman stood. Crowley clicked her fingers, and the woman half-turned and slid slowly backwards, like a statue being pulled by an invisible rope. It made a horrible screeching noise. Aziraphale winced and hoped her floors weren’t getting all scratched up. </p>
<p>Crowley and her frozen captive met halfway across the shop floor. Crowley stopped, then clicked her fingers again. As one, the curtains fell, the door locked, and a dozen candles appeared and burst into flame. Aziraphale almost snorted. So dramatic. </p>
<p>“Hel-lo,” Crowley crooned, folding her hands behind her back. </p>
<p>The woman started back to life. She continued her reach forward for a second, almost losing her balance. Except she couldn’t, because her feet were stuck in place on the floor. Her bag slid off her shoulder and thumped to the ground. </p>
<p>“Wha…? What the—” </p>
<p>She looked up and realized that the scene before her was completely different than it had been a minute ago. Aziraphale could hear her breathing start to speed up. Aziraphale’s brow furrowed, but she made no move to stop Crowley. Crowley had said to trust her, and Aziraphale did.</p>
<p>The woman looked up at Crowley, and her eyes darted up and down her body, taking her fully in for the first time. </p>
<p>“Are you…doing this? Who are you? What are you?” </p>
<p>“Oh, we’ll get to that,” Crowley said pleasantly. “I’ve got a question or two to ask you first.” </p>
<p>“Let me go!” the woman said, struggling to move her feet. They didn’t budge. She looked pleadingly at Aziraphale. “Help me!” </p>
<p>“No. And don’t talk to her again,” Crowley said, cutting and sharp. The woman's mouth snapped shut like it had been forcibly closed. She began to walk around the woman in a slow circle. The floorboards creaked with each step. “That little keychain. When your sssson gave it to you, you didn’t think anyone would recognize it, did you? You thought it was ssssafe. Harmlessss.” </p>
<p>“Wh—of course not,” the woman gasped, wrenching her mouth open. “I’m proud, proud of him—” </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me,” Crowley snapped. The candles flared at the sound of her voice. It was just a little too loud, and it reverberated a bit too much in the dark bookshop. The woman flinched. She stopped trying to pull her feet away in favor of cringing away from Crowley as she prowled slowly by. </p>
<p>“Was it jussst to sssshut him up? About you not sssupporting him?” </p>
<p>The woman wrapped her arms around herself, her breathing shallow. She didn’t answer. Aziraphale narrowed her eyes. </p>
<p>“That’ssss what I thought.” Crowley stopped in front of her again. The temperature in the bookshop began to drop. Aziraphale shivered. She felt for her coat, which was hanging on a peg behind the counter, but did not take her eyes off of Crowley for a second. </p>
<p>Crowley leaned in so that her sharp nose was almost touching the woman’s face. The woman leaned as far away as she could, but her feet were still stuck. </p>
<p>“What did you ssssay when he came out to the family? Hmm?” </p>
<p>The woman looked away. “He’s not. Not out to the rest of the family. Only me.” </p>
<p>“Oh, issss he now. He mussst have thought you were the most trussstworthy out of all of them. How lovely.” </p>
<p>The woman closed her eyes, her face crunching into a moue of pain. </p>
<p>“What’ssss your name, darling?” Crowley hissed. </p>
<p>“Kristy.” </p>
<p>“Well, Krissssty. You haven’t ansssswered my quessstion. What did you sssay when your ssson came out to you?” </p>
<p>Kristy opened her eyes, staring horrified into the reflective lenses of Crowley’s glasses. “I said. I, I said. That he had, had, had. Ruined my life. And that I,” she gulped, “didn’t want him to come out to anyone else in the family.” </p>
<p>Crowley’s fist clenched.</p>
<p>Anger spiked in Aziraphale’s heart. </p>
<p>She drew herself up to her fullest height. Suddenly her corporeal form seemed small, weak, restrictive. She began the process of bringing her wings into this plane of existence, and she opened her other eyes, one at a time. An ethereal glow emanated from her skin. Oh, it felt so good, letting out a bit of well-earned Heavenly wrath. She rolled her shoulders. Her wings were almost out, and she itched to flex them. </p>
<p>Crowley’s gaze flicked to her for a moment. Aziraphale saw her stiffen, and she waved a hand frantically at Aziraphale from behind her back. </p>
<p>What? What did she—oh. She didn’t want Aziraphale’s help. Aziraphale deflated. She put her wings and eyes back into the other plane, then leaned forward on the counter and resigned herself to being a bystander. </p>
<p>A faint wind began to circulate around the shop. It picked up speed, tossing around loose papers and other small objects. Aziraphale leaned on her hand and considered holding them down with a small miracle, but thought better of it. It might ruin the effect Crowley was going for. </p>
<p>And oh, was it working. The wind got faster and faster, whipping Kristy’s hair about her face. Kristy screamed. </p>
<p>“Stop! Please, please,” she sobbed. “I’m doing my best, I don’t want there to be any trouble with the rest of the family—” </p>
<p>“Don’t want to deal with any persssonal inconvenience, more like,” Crowley snarled, spit flying out and landing on Kristy’s face. </p>
<p>The wind was really howling now. And underneath it, the sound of drums, the kind Aziraphale had heard long ago while watching an ancient African tribe go to war. She shivered again, but not from the cold. </p>
<p>“No! No, no! I only want to protect—” </p>
<p>“I told you not to LIE to me!” Crowley roared. Kristy cringed and sobbed hysterically. </p>
<p>“You think you sssserve Her, don’t you? You think you sssserve God?” </p>
<p>Kristy nodded, crumpling down to the floor as best she could with her feet still stuck. </p>
<p>“Look at me,” Crowley growled. “And don’t look away again.” </p>
<p>Kristy turned her snot and tear-stained face upward. Crowley grabbed her jaw, forcing it even farther up. Aziraphale smiled slightly, her anger soothed. She was glad Crowley had stopped her. There was no way she’d be able to pull this off anywhere near as well. </p>
<p>“You think serving God is going to church and wearing a cross around your neck, and because of that, you’ve failed to notice that you’re committing almost all the Deadly Sins at once.” </p>
<p>Kristy’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Crowley cut her off. The hiss was gone from her voice. It was harsh and deep, deeper than Aziraphale had ever heard it, and the reverberation made it sound like five Crowleys were talking instead of one. </p>
<p>“How about that book you bought? Gluttony. Overconsumption of anything to the point of waste.” </p>
<p>“No, no—” </p>
<p>Crowley kicked Kristy’s ridiculous bag. “Greed. The pursuit of material possessions.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>Crowley was shouting now over the roar of the wind, her voices terrible. “Sloth. Failing to do the right thing when the opportunity is given.” </p>
<p>“I—” </p>
<p>“Wrath. Anger, directed towards an innocent person.” </p>
<p>The bookshop grew darker than ever, the only light coming from the flickering candles and Crowley’s glasses. Aziraphale frowned and tilted to the side to get a better look at them. Her eyes widened. The lenses were reflecting Hellfire, though there was no fire in the shop. And among the flames, were those demons, dancing in and out? </p>
<p>“No!” Kristy screamed. “I didn’t know, let me go, I didn’t realize. Please!” </p>
<p>Crowley ignored her. She tightened her grip on Kristy’s jaw, forcing her neck back as far as it could go. </p>
<p>“And Pride! The deadliest sin of them all. Selfishness. Placing of the needs and desires of oneself above the welfare of others.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know!” Kristy shrieked. “Please! Please! Let me go, let me go, let me go!” </p>
<p>“You think you serve Her?” Crowley bellowed. Her face was contorted in rage. “You think you serve the Lord?” She shook Kristy, making her teeth rattle. The drums got louder and faster, beating a frantic tattoo, and the roaring vortex of wind caused the bookshelves to sway dangerously. Aziraphale winced and covered her ears. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Kristy whimpered, still looking obediently at Crowley. </p>
<p>“You don’t,” Crowley snarled. “You’re one of mine.” </p>
<p>She reached up with her free hand and finally took off her glasses. Her beautiful serpent’s eyes glowed yellow in the darkness, staring hypnotically into terrified human ones. <br/>Kristy screamed. She tore her head out of Crowley’s grasp and threw her body backwards, scrabbling to get away despite her stuck feet. </p>
<p>“No! No! Give me another chance! I can change! I will! I’ll do anything!” </p>
<p>The wind and the drums stopped abruptly. A deep, ringing silence stole over the bookshop. Aziraphale sighed in relief and took her hands away from her ears. Crowley cocked her head at Kristy and hummed thoughtfully, her voice back to normal again. </p>
<p>“Why should I believe you?” </p>
<p>Aziraphale giggled. She could tell Crowley was holding back a smile. </p>
<p>“You can check in on me! See if I’ve done as I said,” Kristy said, sniveling. “I’ll do whatever you want.” </p>
<p>Crowley sneered at her. “You already know what you ought to be doing. You’re just not doing it.” </p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Kristy gasped. “I will.” </p>
<p>Kristy’s feet abruptly unstuck themselves from the floor. </p>
<p>“Oh! Oh, thank you! I will repay you for your mercy.” </p>
<p>Crowley snorted and rolled her eyes. “Get out of my sight.” </p>
<p>At that, Kristy snatched her bag and stumbled up, then ran as fast as she could towards the exit. Aziraphale quietly unlocked the door just before she ripped it open and flew out, not bothering to close it behind her. </p>
<p>Crowley had watched her go with a satisfied smile on her face. When Kristy was out of sight, she turned her grin on Aziraphale. </p>
<p>“Sorry for not letting you in on the fun, angel.” </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness,” Aziraphale said. She snapped her fingers. The door closed itself, the shades flew up, papers and knickknacks returned to their proper places, and books pushed themselves back in. “You did wonderfully on your own, my darling.” </p>
<p>Crowley preened, then scowled. “Heard her stupid shrill voice when she came up to pay. She woke me up.” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Aziraphale said, remembering. “I can’t believe I sold her a book. And a Bible, too.” She pouted, hands on her hips. “What a waste.” </p>
<p>“Welllll, she paid for it,” Crowley drawled, sauntering behind one of the bookshelves. “But she didn’t walk out of here with it.” She reappeared, holding the Bible. “It fell out when I kicked her bag, and I…may have moved it out of sight.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s mouth fell open. “Darling. Come here, right now.” </p>
<p>Crowley looked uncertain, but she did as Aziraphale said. Aziraphale snapped her fingers behind her back, surreptitiously locking the door and flipping the sign to “Closed”. </p>
<p>When Crowley was standing in front of her, Aziraphale held out her hand. “Give it to me, please.” </p>
<p>Crowley did, looking like a child caught stealing. Aziraphale placed the book carefully off to the side, then swept Crowley up into her arms. </p>
<p>“Agk! Angel!” </p>
<p>Aziraphale squeezed Crowley and swung her around. “Have I ever told you how very much I love you?” </p>
<p>Crowley buried her face in the soft place between Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder and sighed, twining her arms around Aziraphale’s neck. “Mmm. Yeah. Never get tired of hearing it, though.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale placed Crowley on the counter and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her—on her mouth, on her taut cheeks, on her thin nose. “Because I do. So very, very much. For many reasons. Would you like me to list them?” </p>
<p>Crowley blushed and closed her eyes. “Ngh. Maybe later. Love you too, angel.” </p>
<p>“I also find you terribly sexy. Did you know that?” </p>
<p>Crowley wrapped her legs around Aziraphale’s hips and drew her in. She opened her eyes and grinned, touching her forehead to Aziraphale’s. “Maybe you should let more people into your shop, then. So I can do this again.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale raised her eyebrows. She made to pull away. “Well, I can do that right now, if that’s what you want…” </p>
<p>Crowley groped desperately at her. “No! No, no, no. Stay here. Or, um. We could. Nn. Go upstairs?” </p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled beatifically at her. “That sounds lovely.” Without any further ado, she picked Crowley up and threw her over her shoulder. She was always quite strong, regardless of the form she took. Crowley was jealous but would never admit it. </p>
<p>“Agh! Satan, you’re such a bastard.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale squeezed her again. She did so love doing that. “Perhaps. But in a good way, I hope.” </p>
<p>Crowley sighed and relaxed in Aziraphale’s arms as they headed up the stairs. “In the best way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on tumblr! I'm themaybedoctor on there, too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>